Romance
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Korra sets the scene to seduce Mako. Based on a beautiful piece of artwork by Tumblr's Steamix. Smut.
1. Korra's Turn

It had to be absolutely perfect.

Korra was nearly running herself ragged as she prepared for Mako's return home. Since he'd started working with the police, they hadn't had as much time together as they'd wanted, especially nights. Rookies got the bad shifts, and that meant he was working early mornings or nights while she worked during the day and evenings as the Avatar. She traveled a lot too, which was a strain on their relationship.

But she was home now, and he would be joining her fairly soon, and she was determined to make the night unforgettable.

So she'd been burning incense to fill their apartment with familiar scents, and she'd set out smaller tea light candles that she'd light in their bedroom when he was closer to being home. The bed had fresh sheets that were turned down, the pillows were already set aside; they wouldn't need them. The entire apartment had been cleaned thoroughly, including the dishes, and Korra hated the dishes. Everything was set perfectly, and she had a few minutes to jump in the shower and clean herself up before coming out again.

She brushed her hair out to let it dry while she wandered the apartment, nude to dry her skin. She lit the candles with a flick of her fingers and summoned the wine into two glasses before ripping up a few roses and scattered them on the bed. God she hoped it was right. Korra frowned at the scene she'd set. She didn't know much about this kind of thing, and honestly it all looked a little weird, but apparently this was romantic, and that was what she wanted.

And she had some pretty underwear to go with it. Korra pulled on the deep, navy, blue underwear that fit her hips closely and hugged her breasts on top. Mako would love it. He'd better love the effort she'd put into this.

"Korra?" His voice shot a thrill of excitement down her spine to curl up in her belly. "I'm home."

"I'm in the bedroom."

"Ok." The sound of Mako dropping his boots onto their mat and removing his coat could be heard. "I already ate, I hope that's ok."

"I did too." Korra lied. She hadn't really, but because she was so excited about seducing him tonight she wasn't particularly hungry. Instead, she positioned herself on their bed so she was as sexy as possible. Hopefully.

"Ok." Mako sounded tired and his voice was coming closer. "Hey, I hope…" His voice died in his throat when he came around through their bedroom doorway and stared at her.

"Hey." Korra felt a surge of confidence at his reaction.

"H…hey." He stuttered and nearly lost his balance staring at her.

"Hey yourself." Korra slid off the bed and moved toward him, scooping up the glasses of wine and handing him one. "I had an idea of what we could do tonight."

"Really?" Mako found a grin and sipped the red wine as she did; his hand as still as he could keep it. "What was that?" He was trying to regain any kind of control, but Korra's surprise was holding him unsure.

"Take off all those clothes and I'll tell you." Korra laughed and backed away from him, her hair only in the front two ponytails. For some reason she never felt like herself until those were done, but the rest of her hair was in a mass of dark waves behind her head.

Curious as to what she had planned, Mako drank half his wine in one gulp before setting it down on the dresser and hauled his shirt over his head and off. His pants were off before Korra met his eyes again. She'd set her wine glass down and reached for him in the dim light of the dozens of candles and gently traced the planes of his chest as she stepped closer. Mako tried to reach out and touch her, but she pulled away and pointed to the bed. "You first."

Intrigued, Mako stepped around her and sat on the bed, looking up and leaning back as she slid onto the bed and straddled his legs. Mako leaned against the headboard as he mouth came up to his, hovered over his for a moment before pressing soft kisses along his jaw and to his ear before moving to his lips. Her mouth was hot against his, but she was moving slowly, sensually, not the fireball he was used to. Not that he minded, this was just different.

Tentatively he attempted to touch her again and this time she let him skim his hands over her sides and grabbed where the sexy underwear was latched behind her back. She had only gotten these kinds of underwear after moving to Republic City, coming from a remote tribe where wrappings were still the norm, but God he loved when she wore them. And loved taking them off. Korra grinned when he unlatched it and sat up to pull it off, grinning at him. "Your turn." Her voice was husky.

It took him a second to figure out what she wanted. She'd distracted him so badly; he'd forgotten he still had his underwear on. Mako jolted in realization and hooked his thumbs under the waistband and shoved them off, Korra moving out of the way and settling with one leg between his, her legs straddling his one. Smiling in the flickering candle light, Korra slid her hands up his chest and leaned forward to kiss his neck with an open mouth. Every time her tongue touched his skin he felt himself harden and his head just tipped back at how she kept taunting him, her fingernails gently scraping his chest, even the sensitive buds of his nipples weren't safe from her gentle teasing.

Mako kept himself calm until he felt hand wrap around himself and gently squeeze. A grunt came out of his mouth as his head seemed to tip further back, and his hands couldn't stay only on her sides, one landed on her thigh and the other slid to cup her buttocks. He felt her mouth turn up in a smile against his collarbone before moving up to kiss his neck with an open mouth.

He had never felt so weak in his life. But it was a good kind of weak, the kind of weak where she was controlling everything. She was touching him and making him feel all kinds of things. And after the long day working, this was welcome. Spending intimate time with the woman he loved. "Korra." He groaned her name as her thumb slid over his sensitive tip.

She released a throaty laugh and kissed her way up to his ear, nipping at the lobe gently.

"Please, Korra." Mako felt strained, his hands gripping her skin like he was afraid she'd disappear if he ever let go.

"I'm not done." She sat up, kneeling over him so she was just taller and could look down at him, her breasts at his eye level. A pout slowly formed on his face and it took Mako a second to push through his haze into figuring out what she wanted. He leaned forward and put both hands on her buttocks to keep her upright while his mouth started at her chest. Korra let out a few breathy noises while he transitioned from one to the other, but took control back in her hands by sinking down onto him. Mako let out a groan, throwing his head back at the feeling of being buried completely in her.

"Korra." Mako barely managed her name while his hands planted on each of her hips.

"What?" She was breathlessly impatient, wanting to move, but he was keeping her still.

"I love you." He groaned, unable to resist how arousing she was.

"I love you too." Korra pressed her forehead to his with a smile and started to shift on top of him, using her toned legs to push herself up and down slowly, her hands gripping the back of his neck while they moved.

It was so warm, she was so warm. But the room… Mako opened his eyes and immediately saw her face, eyes screwed shut while she worked herself over him, but it was nearly bright as day. The flames from the candles were burning brightly and growing bigger. Controlled, but bigger. "Korra." Mako kissed her face. "Open your eyes." He urged and she did, the ice blue was nearly gone with her dilated pupils. "The fire." He managed, starting to angle his hips up to help her.

"Oh." Korra didn't really react as the flames seemed to simulate engulfing them. They increased suddenly, burned hotter and brighter as she clenched around him, letting out a keen cry while he rode her orgasm to find his own, finishing almost violently into her. The flames receded as the waves of passion did, going down to small flames that flickered harmlessly while Korra collapsed on his chest where he still sat against the headboard.

Her cheek was pressed against his chest, arms loosely around his waist. Mako leaned his head down to rest his chin on the top of her head while his hands firmly held her in place. Korra was still in his lap, they were still connected, and every slight movement sent jolts of electricity down their spines. Mako cracked his eyes open when Korra made a satisfied sound in his arms. "What?" He murmured against her head.

"I wanted to seduce you." She murmured softly. "I didn't even have to do all this."

"No." Mako agreed, but smiled as one hand reached up to dance along her spine. "I'm glad you did though."

"I was trying to be romantic." Korra tightened her arms and sighed contentedly.

"It was." Mako kissed her head and smiled, feeling sleepy himself. It had been a long day, and then the surprise of her nearly taking advantage of him was a welcome use of what little energy he had left. "Feel free to do this again."

"Oh no." Korra chuckled as she curled closer to him. "Next time's on you, buddy."

"Deal." Mako grinned, holding Korra while she slipped into sleep against him. He could definitely get used to her trying to be romantic now and again.

And he definitely could dish it back to her when necessary.


	2. Mako's Turn

Getting home before Korra did in the evening was the hardest part of his plan. She didn't work less than he did, her long trips made up for that time, but when it came to evenings, she was home before him on a regular basis. But he slipped out of work as early as he could and made it home to the empty apartment.

She thought he couldn't set a romantic scene. Mako scoffed as he started a burning fire in their fireplace to warm up the apartment. After her romantic evening a few weeks ago she'd teased him that he wasn't capable of creating anything similar for him.

Boy was she going to be proven wrong.

The fire was only the start of his plans. He stripped the bed of their regular cotton sheets and pulled on a set of satin ones, a soft fabric that felt really interesting, and the dark red color would likely look amazing against her dark skin. Mako removed his outer coat, hung his scarf on the headboard where it always went and removed his shoes and socks. Easier to strip that way.

He moved into their living room and lit her favorite incense to get the apartment smelling good. It was a Water Tribe scent that made her feel like she was home; something that she said filled her with good memories, not homesick ones. Two glasses of wine were set out in front of the fire before he started cooking dinner, putting together a simple meal and setting it out with the wine.

"Well." Korra looked from the food to his face before smiling. "What's this?"

"Dinner." Mako grinned and moved behind her, helping her remove her jacket before hanging it up where it was meant to and pulled off the pelt she wore around her waist. "Shoes too." He told her and Korra complied out of curiosity before following Mako to the living room table. They sat on either side of it and started to eat the toasted pieces of bread topped with meat and cheese between sips of wine, soft conversation about their days.

"So is this supposed to be romantic?" Korra grinned at him, the light from the fire shining off of her eyes as she sipped the wine.

"It is romantic." Mako rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"How is wine and food romantic?" She laughed.

"It's foreplay." Mako shrugged. "I'm feeding you, one of your favorite things."

"Fair." Korra grinned. "That was delicious." She sipped her wine slowly. "Anything else planned tonight?" She asked softly, her eyes glued to his.

"A few things." Mako stood and offered his hand to her. Clearly expecting a certain thing, Korra accepted his hand and frowned when he took her into the kitchen.

"Mako." Korra whined.

"Hush, open." Mako pushed something into her mouth and Korra barely had the chance to comprehend he'd put something into her mouth before it was there. She'd actually been attempting to protest and he took advantage of her open mouth. But the taste of the chocolate covered fruit in her mouth was surprising and delicious. Korra made a noise of appreciation and licked her lips. "Like them?" Mako was grinning and offered her another. Their lights were dimmer than usual, and there was something about the way him feeding her the little treats, not to mention his smile, that was just… seductive.

"Mako." Korra murmured his name, but he stopped her with another of the fruits.

"One more." He smiled and let her bite into it, sealing his mouth over hers before she finished. The sweet juice from the fruit mixed with the chocolate and his tongue did something to her body and she melted against him in what little clothing she had on. "Still think this isn't foreplay?" He murmured softly.

"Oh shut up." Korra muttered and latched her mouth on his again for another languishing kiss. Mako slid his hands down her sides to her bottom and lifted her into his arms, letting her legs wrap around his waist. They'd done it a hundred times before, so he easily carried her to their bedroom before stopping before the bed. "What?"

"Clothes, off." Mako could barely remember his plan with her wrapped around him. He wanted her to be on the satin sheets naked, or at least in her underwear to feel the soft fabric.

"Then yours too." Korra released him and slid to the floor, grabbing at his shirt instead. Mako lifted his arms and let her toss it away before grabbing at hers. He only had the patience to pull off her pants and his before picking her up and laying her down on the soft, red material. "Oh." Korra was surprised for a second. "Ohhh." The second was accompanied with a grin. "You planned."

"Of course." Mako grinned and placed a hand near her head to prop himself up while the other grabbed at her ponytail holders.

"Mako…"

"I like your hair loose." He murmured, pressing kisses against her lips while he pulled it out. "I know you don't, I'm sorry, I'll leave the front two." He kissed her slowly, pushing his tongue into her mouth to distract her from his hands working at her bindings. They were so damn inconvenient when he was trying to get her naked, but they kept her breasts from moving too much and hurting during her long days. At least Korra had the decency to help him, moving when he needed her to to get those last barriers off. "It's stuck." He murmured against her neck as he tried to get her loincloth off. That was so much more annoying than when she gave in and wore panties for him.

"Oh." Korra turned her hips to let him pull it off, but stayed facing away from him. Mako kissed the middle of her spine where her scar was and then up to her shoulders, his hands on her sides, sliding up to her breasts from behind. Mako kept kissing her neck and shoulders over and over while he cupped and teased at her breasts, making her head fall back onto his shoulder. "Mmmmako." She started making a happy noise and it morphed into his name, making him grin against her skin.

But it wasn't enough. They'd done this before, it wasn't new, it wasn't something different. His goal was to make things different, to be spontaneous and romantic. He had to think of something.

Without thinking twice he grabbed his scar lying innocently over the head board and pulled it over her eyes.

"Hey!" Korra started to protest and pull it off, but he grabbed her wrist and pressed his lips into her ear.

"Shhh, just trust me." He murmured as he tied the scarf in a loose knot behind her head.

"I don't…" Korra was uncertain about this.

"Just feel." Mako told her and pushed her up a little, using his mouth to kiss down her spine in slow, open mouthed kisses. He felt Korra's skin heat under his touch, grinning against her skin as he kissed the top of her bottom, using his fingers to slid between her legs, his knee moving to nudge her legs open wider. It was strange how much her being blindfolded was affecting _him_. Instead of dwelling on it, he took his own advice to only feel, and pressed himself against her folds.

Korra made the most arousing noises as he pressed against her, simulating copulation by making thrusts against her, rather than in her. Korra's hands were gripping the sheets in front of her tightly, her head ducking up and down as the sensations hit her.

Determining that it had been long enough, but that he didn't have the vocabulary at the moment to verbalize that, Mako pushed his tip into her folds to warn her before sliding slowly, agonizingly, in. She shuddered around him, already on the precipice of coming undone around him. "Mako." She moaned his name in protest of how much time he was taking to pull out again. She even flung her arm over her back to try and push him, but he grabbed her wrist and gently held it while he thrust slowly in. Korra groaned, but since her other hand was keeping her upright, she didn't try again.

He picked up the pace a little, the extremely slow one wouldn't last too long with his own state of arousal, and leaned over to press open mouthed kisses to her muscular spine, the tattoo that marked who she was from her tribe. That never mattered to him, though. She was just Korra. His Korra.

"Ah!" She let out a sudden cry as her back arched and her muscles clenched around him. "Mako!" She moaned his name as his tempo increased to finish, tugging at the scarf blindfold to bring her head up a little. He let out his own sounds of satisfaction as he came undone inside her, giving her extra spasms of pleasure. "Mmm." Korra hummed happily as they parted and settled together on the bed, Mako resting on the pillow, her head tucked on his arm and smiling at him despite not being able to see him.

"You can take it off now." He laughed lowly and tugged it down so her blue eyes could open in the darkness of their room. "So, did I do well?"

"You did amazing." Korra stretched her body out with a lazy smile, resting one hand on his hip. "I wasn't expecting the blindfold." She murmured sleepily in his arms.

"Me either." Mako admitted with a chuckle. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you, Mako." She mumbled as sleep dragged her under. The feeling of success filled him as he smiled at her sleeping in his arms.

And she thought he couldn't be romantic and seduce her.


End file.
